Make A Wish
by HermioneLunaPotter
Summary: This idea is based off 'Candles' by My Dear Professor McGonagall. A little birthday snippet for each wonderful character in the Potterverse. January: Gwenog Jones, Severus Snape, James Sirius Potter, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan, Dorcas Meadowes, Rose Molly Weasley & Lily Evans.
1. Gwenog Jones

_**A/N: Happy 35th Birthday Gwenog!**_

* * *

_January 4, 2003_

"Alright ladies, listen up!"

All eyes turned to face the Holyhead Harpies captain as she stormed into the dressing room. Her face was a mask of determination as she strode confidently into the middle of the room and put her hands on her hips. Ginny stopped midway through lacing up her boots and looked up at her captain. There was just something about Gwenog Jones that was inspiring - perhaps it was the way she held herself, or her fierce expression. Whatever it was, it enabled her to have the utmost attention of the six other women in the room.

"Today is the day," Gwenog began, tossing her long, dark ponytail over her shoulder as she addressed her team. "There is no turning back now. We've come this far already, there's no reason why we shouldn't go further!"

Ginny listened with adoration as Gwenog continued her motivational speech, as she did before every game. She noticed that this particular pep talk held far more emotion, possibly due to the fact that they were now playing off in the Quarter Finals of the English League. It was a spectacular achievement; no one had picked the Harpies on making it this far, but Gwenog had always known that her girls had it in them.

"We're playing the Wanderers today. Now, I know they finished above us on the ladder, but we beat them the last time we played them, and there's no reason why we can't do it again today!"

Her dark eyes narrowed and her expression changed to one more serious. "If we don't win today, it's the end of the road. If we win, we'll move forward to the Semi Finals, and depending on the victor, will either play the Arrows or the Bats."

She began pacing the room, eying each team member carefully as they strapped on their Quidditch gear and laced up their boots.

"Do not doubt yourselves. Each of you is capable of winning today. No one picked us. No one thought we were good enough! But I did! I knew I picked a brilliant team, and today, we will go out and prove to everyone how wrong they were to underestimate us!"

"Hear, hear!" Some on the girls cried, throwing their fists in the air. Ginny grinned. She loved it when Gwenog affected her teammates such that they began to cheer. It created a great atmosphere. The woman was one of the greatest motivators Ginny had ever known.

"Bring it in, ladies!" she cried, her eyes flashing with pride. The six woman gathered around her and put their hands together in the centre.

"Who are we?" Gwenog cried.

"HARPIES!"

"What do we want?"

"VICTORY!" they all roared and threw their hands up in the air.

As the team made their way out of the change room, Ginny caught up to Gwenog and fell into step beside her.

"Hey, Captain," she said.

"Yes, Potter?"

"Happy Birthday!"

The beautiful Beater flashed her a grin and nodded her head. "Let's make it one to remember!"

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that little birthday snippet :) Please read and review! xx**_


	2. Severus Snape

_**A/N: Happy 18th Birthday Severus! :D**_

* * *

_January 9, 1978 _

Lily Evans laughed and flicked her long red hair over her shoulder as James Potter told a joke that had the entire Gryffindor table in fits of giggles. From across the room, Severus Snape eyed them bitterly as he picked at his breakfast. How could they laugh at something Potter said? He was nothing more than an arrogant git and Severus hated him more than anything. His blood boiled as he watched Potter slink his arm around Lily's waist and press a chaste kiss to her cheek. It disgusted him. How could she succumb to that imbecile? Surely, she was smarter than that. Severus knew she was smarter than that.

No matter how hard he tried to ignore it, the nagging voice inside his head continually reminded him that there was a time when Lily would laugh with him. But those days were long gone. Now, she hardly acknowledged him; merely cold, awkward glances along the corridors, or in Potions class. She probably didn't even remember it was his birthday today. A part of Severus was angry; angry that she hadn't remembered, or even given him a birthday card. But another part was ashamed; ashamed that there was no reason for Lily to remember his birthday; ashamed that he had ruined their friendship because of one horrid word and three horrid friends.

So, Severus decided to blame Potter. It made him feel better to believe that Potter had corrupted Lily's sweet, forgiving nature and turned her against him for his own satisfaction. If it wasn't for Potter, Lily would have forgiven him... Right? Severus could only hope.

Suddenly, his breakfast didn't seem all that appetising, and he pushed his plate aside and trudged out of the Great Hall, feeling utterly miserable. It didn't help that there was a cold draught in the dungeons as he made his way to the Common Room. He pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders and kept his head pointed towards the floor. As he was walking, he bumped into a solid body and stumbled backwards slightly. As he looked up, Professor Slughorn's round, cheery face beamed down at him.

"Severus, m'boy," he boomed and patted his large belly. "Watch where you're going, young man. You could have knocked over my pineapple." He gestured to the box of crystalised pineapple in his left hand and Severus nodded blankly.

"Sorry, sir," he mumbled.

He made to continue when Slughorn frowned and stopped him. "Say, why so glum, Severus? You've got Potions next, you should be smiling. That essay you handed in last week was absolutely outstanding!"

"Thank you, sir."

Slughorn continued to eye him cautiously. "Why don't you come inside, m'boy. You can help me prepare for class."

Knowing that, this way, there was no chance he could run into Lily and Potter again, Severus shrugged and followed Slughorn inside. The Potions Master hurried over to his desk and began to sort through papers, leaving sticky, sugary fingerprints all over the essays. With a cry of triumph, he pulled out a roll of parchment from beneath the pile and handed it to Severus with a flourish.

"Outstanding, Severus!" he boomed gleefully. "You have quite a gift, m'boy. Just like young Miss Evans."

At the mention of Lily's name, Severus faltered and cast his eyes down. Potions class used to be something the two of them enjoyed together, back when they were inseparable. His chest tightened at the memory of brewing the Draught of the Living Dead together, and how her face would light up when she received praise for her excellent work. Slughorn noticed his change of heart and sighed, leaning out and patting him on the back.

"I've noticed how you and Miss Evans no longer sit together in Potions Class, Severus. Why is that?"

Severus shook his head sadly. "I was foolish, sir," he replied simply.

Suddenly, the doors opened, and a dozen students piled into the class, ready to begin their lesson. Severus rolled his essay up and placed it in his bag before trudging over to the table he shared with Avery. As he did so, he passed Lily, and as always, their eyes met. Her brilliant green orbs stared into his soul and she opened her mouth, as though to say something. His heart leapt, perhaps she had remembered his birthday after all. But then Potter pulled on her arm, and she followed him; whatever she had wanted to say had left her. Severus watched her walk away with an ache in his chest. Never, had he ever felt so alone.

* * *

_**A/N: Awww poor Severus :(**_


	3. James Sirius Potter

_**A/N: Happy 17th Birthday, James!**_

* * *

_January 11, 2021 _

"Hurry up, James! You're taking longer than Victoire!" Teddy called from downstairs.

"He needs to make himself pretty for the ladies," sniggered Fred.

Upstairs, in his room, James rolled his eyes as he buttoned up his shirt. It was his seventeenth birthday and he was finally of age, as Fred had continuously complained. His three older cousins, Teddy, Louis and Fred had agreed to take him out for the first time and James was excited to say the least. Being seventeen made him feel invincible; he no longer had the trace on him, he was finally able to drink at pubs and he was recognised throughout the wizarding world as an adult. It exhilarated him.

He casually looked himself over in the mirror, and ran a hand through his messy black hair, making it stick up even more at the back, before giving himself a wink and heading downstairs, where his cousins were waiting for him. All three of them had smirks plastered on their faces and Teddy put him in a headlock as soon as he arrived and ruffled his hair.

"I thought he'd never come down," Louis grinned wickedly.

"Ow... gerroff me... Ted..." James protested.

"Aw, is your he ruining your hair, Jamie?" Fred teased in a high pitched voice, earning him a punch in the shoulder. Teddy eventually freed him and James straightened up and glared at him.

"Watch it, Lupin," he threatened half-heartedly. "I'm of age now, I can legally curse your eyebrows off."

Teddy cackled. "You'd really curse an Auror? Merlin, adulthood has made you even more of a prat than normal."

"Auror, or not, I can still take you in a fight," James challenged

"That was one time!" Teddy defended. "And Lily was restraining me."

Fred snickered and whispered in Louis' ear, "The only way he can win a fight, is if he gets help from his kid sister."

James turned on Fred, when Teddy put an arm on his shoulder and grinned at Fred. "Alright, that's enough. Leave him alone. It is his birthday, after all."

Puffing up his chest proudly, James ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to fix it. "Yes, it is. Now, are you prats going to take me out or what?"

Teddy gave a dramatic sigh and shook his head, already dreading the night ahead. He couldn't believe he got roped into taking two seventeen year olds and one eighteen year old to the Leaky Cauldron without some form of backup. He spared a look at Louis, who grinned mischievously and shook his head.

"Alright, you lot," Teddy began with a laugh. "Let's go show James how to have a good time."

* * *

_**A/N: I'm not sure if this fits in with when the students return to Hogwarts after Christmas, but I just **_**had****_ to write this scene! I just had to! Please read and review! xx_**


	4. Luna Lovegood

**_A/N: Happy 9th Birthday Luna! :D_**

* * *

_January 14, 1990 _

Luna leapt out of bed, having been woken by the golden sunshine that peered through her bedroom window. Discarding her blue dressing gown and slippers, she hurried down the winding staircase, her tangled, blonde hair streaming out behind her. Dawn had just broken over the hills and Luna rushed outside to admire the myriad of colours that splayed across the sky, as though some giant had finger painted them.

The rush of crisp, morning air bit at her nose and ears as she opened the door and stepped out onto the porch. But Luna had never seen a more beautiful day. Splashes of orange, pink and gold were strewn across the expanse of blue, slowly fading into a deep indigo as it climbed higher and higher. The rest of the world was asleep, and Luna couldn't help but wonder if this morning had been dedicated just to her, for her ninth birthday.

She heard soft footfalls step out onto the porch and a sweet, melodic voice call her name.

"Luna."

Beaming, Luna spun around to see her mother in her white nightdress, with her arms open.

"Mummy!" she cried and ran to her, crushing her in an exuberant hug. Mrs Lovegood smelled of jasmine and wild berries. Luna nuzzled into her belly and her arms constricted tighter around her waist.

"Happy Birthday, sweet girl," Mrs Lovegood whispered softly, stroking her daughter's hair gently and placing gentle kisses on top of her head.

Luna's smile was wide as she pulled back to look up at her mother. There was no one in the world more beautiful than Marigold Lovegood, she concluded as she stared up into her mother's large, pale blue eyes. Her long blonde hair fell in loose tangles down to her waist. Luna loved playing with it; braiding and knotting and decorating it with the flowers that grew in the garden. She hoped she could have beautiful hair like that someday.

"I brought you a present," Mrs Lovegood said with a smile, reaching into the pocket of her sunshine yellow dressing gown. "Close your eyes."

Luna obeyed and held out her hand. She felt something small and circular drop into her palm. When she opened her eyes, she saw it was a small seed, no bigger than a pebble. Luna picked it up and rolled it between her thumb and index finger, eying it with intrigue.

"It's a Marigold seed, Luna," Mrs Lovegood supplied to her daughter's questioning gaze.

"Just like you, Mummy!" Luna cried, beaming up at her mother with a gapped-tooth smile.

"Yes, exactly. And that way, whenever you see your little Marigold plant, you will think of me."

Luna hugged her mother again and then pulled on her hand, tugging her towards the small garden down the path.

"Come, Mummy! Let's go and plant it!"

Mrs Lovegood's silvery laughter floated along the breeze as Luna skipped out ahead, giggling madly. The garden was already full of Dirigible Plums, Belladonna, daisies, Flutterby bushes, daffodils and an assortment of different sized toadstools. Her mother was extremely proud of her garden, and Luna would often help her tend to it, and prune the Flutterby bushes; which were sometimes extremely difficult. The garden was one of her mother's most prized possessions, and it was an honour to plant her own addition to the marvellous collection.

The two of them set to work digging out a little hole, planting the tiny seed and watering and fertilizing it until they were both flushed and hungry. They took each others hands and headed back up to the house, where Mr Lovegood was putting on the kettle.

"There's my little birthday Angel!" he exclaimed, his face lighting up and his arms wide as Luna rushed towards him.

"Daddy!"

He kissed her forehead and cupped her cheek gently. "Did you and Mummy plant your little present?

Luna nodded enthusiastically.

"She did it all by herself," Mrs Lovegood said fondly, smiling at her husband.

"Oh my, such a grown up girl you are," Mr Lovegood grinned down at his daughter. "Come, let's make you some breakfast. And then we can do whatever you want."

Luna bounced up and down, glancing between each of her parents. She knew that she was the luckiest girl in the world, to have two wonderful parents who loved her so very much. They were all she ever needed in her life.

* * *

_**A/N: This one is a little bittersweet, because it is Luna's last birthday with her mother. I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review xx**_


	5. Seamus Finnigan

**_A/N: Happy 18th Birthday Seamus!_**

* * *

_January 19, 1998_

It was excessively dull in the Room of Requirement on that cold, blistery night. Small fires glowed in the centre of small groups, huddled around the flames wrapped up in blankets. The flames casted flickering patterns across the walls and ceiling, and Seamus watched them absentmindedly from his hammock. He hated having nothing to do. He hated sitting idle and waiting - waiting for what? For Harry, Ron and Hermione to return and save the day? For He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to finally be defeated and leave the world in peace? For the Carrows to stop picking on first years and punishing those who defended them? It frustrated him to no end.

Seamus still hadn't heard from Dean. It had been five months without a word, even a quick note to say that he was alive. Was he still alive? Had he been captured by Snatchers? Had he been tortured for information about Harry? Those thoughts had haunted Seamus in his sleep. If he was completely honest, a part of him wished that Dean was dead. That way, he wouldn't have to face the horrors that the Death Eaters dealt Muggle borns.

With a sigh, he put his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling, counting the number of flickering lights that danced across the surface. It was then, that he felt the weight of someone sitting next to him. The hammock rocked a little, and he looked to his left to see Parvati staring at him. Her dark brown eyes were narrowed in concern, and her black braid a little messier than usual. There was a bruise on her right cheek, from when the Alecto Carrow had slapped her for speaking out in defence of Professor Trelawney. The sight of it made Seamus angry and he clenched his fists and set his jaw.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly, noticing his sudden change in demeanour.

"They hit you," he spat aggressively, reaching up and touching the bruise softly.

Parvati shrugged. "It's not so bad now. You've got some pretty bad bruises yourself."

That was true. Seamus was not one for conforming to order, and his cheek and stubbornness often resulted in him being the Carrows' punching bag. He had been tortured one or two times as well, though he hadn't told anyone about that.

"They can't get away with this," he growled darkly.

Her hand rested on his arm and Parvati nodded. "They won't, Seamus. It'll all be over soon, I can feel it. Then they'll pay for what they've done."

"How can you be so sure?"

Parvati shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I have hope."

The two of them sat in silence for a while, listening to the sounds of the others sleeping. Seamus' eyes darted to Neville, who was sitting upright in his hammock, staring at the ground with his wand in his hand. The forlorn look on his face told Seamus one thing - he was thinking about Luna. It was then that he glanced upon the calendar on the wall beside Neville's head. Today was the 19th of January.

"It's my birthday," Seamus blurted out suddenly, as though he was completely taken by surprise at the sudden memory.

Parvati glanced up, a little bewildered, before smiling at him. "Oh, Happy Birthday," she said kindly.

Seamus grimaced. "Let's just hope I make it to the next one."

* * *

_**A/N: Parvati and Seamus are such cuties. I quite like this pairing. Please read and review! xx**_


	6. Dorcas Meadowes

**_A/N: Happy 15th Birthday, Dorcas!_**

* * *

_January 21, 1975_

"Happy Birthday, Dorcas!"

Dorcas Meadowes awoke to the weight of three teenage girls jumping on her bed, and their delighted, high-pitched squeals. Three blurry faces bounced around her as she squinted at them, and she groggily reached over to find her square glasses. Once she could finally see, she beamed up at her best friends.

"Thanks, girls," she said happily, sitting up in her bed. Her hazel eyes flicked over to the clock beside her bed and she chuckled at the time. "I'm surprised you managed to get out of bed this early, Marley," she giggled.

Marlene swished her long, blonde hair over one shoulder and shrugged nonchalantly. "It was no big deal," she insisted.

Beside her, Mary burst into giggles, her cheeks blushing brighter than usual. "Sure, sure, Marley. Lily had to drag you out by your feet."

"I got up eventually!" Marlene remarked, indignantly - pouting and crossing her arms.

Lily scooted over beside Dorcas and rolled her eyes at her friends. "That's enough guys, it's Dorcas' birthday!" She retrieved a small parcel wrapped in purple paper and placed it in Dorcas' lap. "Happy Birthday!"

Dorcas smiled at her and gave Lily a quick hug. "Thanks, Lily." She early began to unwrap the gift and gasped when she noticed it was a new book.

"Great Expectations!" she cried, beaming at Lily and looking extremely pleased. "Wherever did you get it?"

"I'm Muggle born, Dorc, remember? I bought it at a bookstore when I went home for Christmas."

Dorcas gave her another hug. "Thank you so much, Lily," she said again.

The rest of the morning was spent lazily in bed. Dorcas received wonderful gifts from Marlene and Mary; a box of treacle fudge and a handsome, dragon-leather bound diary. By the time they finally rolled out of their beds and changed out of their pyjamas to head down to the Great Hall, all four of them were complaining of grumbling bellies and appetites the size of a hippogriff's.

The Great Hall was bustling with students, but the fifth years managed to squeeze themselves between two seventh year girls and a group of second year boys. Dorcas was showered with birthday greetings and well wishes from the entire Gryffindor table, and she was a little embarrassed about the attention. News of her birthday had even travelled across Houses, and Alice Longbottom hurriedly bounded over to give her an enthusiastic hug as soon as she had seen them.

By the entrance to the Great Hall, four boys were gathered in a huddle. The tallest, with silky dark hair and the dangerous smirk was continuously shoving his gangly, sandy haired friend in the shoulder. Next to him, the bespeckled boy with the messy hair and charismatic smile was egging the poor, reluctant boy on with taunts and teases. The shorter, chubby blonde boy with red cheeks was watching eagerly beside them.

"Come on, Moony," Sirius Black said. "Go and say 'Happy Birthday'."

Remus Lupin shook his head stubbornly and pulled his cardigan self-consciously around his shoulders. "No, Sirius, "he replied.

"It's just Dorcas, Moony," James Potter encouraged. "No one ever notices her. She'll love it."

"I notice her," Remus said timidly.

Sirius pulled his friend up to his height by the collar of his shirt. "Remus, you are a Marauder. Since when are the Marauders afraid of girls?"

"When they're pretty?" Remus suggested weakly.

"Never!" Sirius roared. "Now, are you a Gryffindor or not?"

With a glare at his two friends, Remus trudged down the Great Hall. Even though he was moving his feet, he felt as though his destination was getting further away. His stomach was gurgling uncomfortably. Finally, he approached Dorcas. She was sipping her pumpkin juice and didn't even notice him.

"Remus!" Lily cried in surprise.

He smiled at her and summoned as much courage as he could muster. "Hi, Lily."

Dorcas turned around and gave him a shy smile.

"Hi, Dorcas," he muttered. "Happy Birthday."

She beamed, the smile brightening up her hazel eyes underneath the square glasses she wore.

"Thank you, Remus," she said brightly. A delicate pink colour decorated her cheeks.

Giving her a broad smile, he strode back down the corridor to his friends, holding his head high and his chest out. The satisfied look on his face was noticeable from miles away.

Back at the Gryffindor table, Lily and Mary were gushing over what had just transpired. Marlene assumed her usual bored expression, yet her eyes lingered upon the retreating figure of Sirius as he and the rest of the Marauders headed back to the Common Room. Dorcas was too amazed to even speak.

"He likes you, Dorc," Mary gushed excitedly, clapping her hands together. Lily nodded eagerly in agreement.

"Maybe," was all that Dorcas said. It was definitely one of her better birthdays.

* * *

_**A/N: Dorcas may not be a very well known character, but I certainly love her. I believe that Remus had a little relationship with Dorcas while at Hogwarts. Please read and review! xx**_


End file.
